scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey and the Roadster Racers
Mickey and the Roadster Racers is a madcap car-racing adventure for preschoolers featuring Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy. It is the successor to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ''but this series, however, isn't interactive. Also, instead of a full-length 22-minute story, this series contains two 11-minute stories. The show premiered on January 15, 2017,1 on Disney Junior and programming blocks around the world so the series takes the Sensational Six and their uniquely personalized vehicles on humorous high-spirited races around the globe plus hometown capers in Hot Dog Hills. On March 15, 2017, it was announced that the show had been renewed for a second season.3 Cast Main cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Daniel Ross as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip * Corey Burton as Ludwig von Drake and Dale * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Mr. Bigby * Jim Cummings as Pete * April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow, Hilda Hippo * Nika Futterman as Cuckoo-Loca * Rob Paulsen as José Carioca * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles * Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse Recurring cast * Jimmie Johnson as Jiminy Johnson, a racing champion and friend of Mickey Mouse * Danica Patrick as Danni Sue, a world-famous driver * Jeff Gordon as Gordon Gear, another roadster driver * Jay Leno as Billy Beagle, a racetrack announcer and head of the Beagle Boys Camera Crew * Tim Gunn as Robbie Roberts, a world-famous travel writer * Hoda Kotb as Mrs Sweetums, a candy shop owner * Gordon Ramsay as Chef Oxley, an energetic and famous chef * Peter Serafinowicz as Dr Crutchley * Jane Leeves as the Queen of England * Fred Willard as Mr Doozy * Héctor Elizondo as Grandpa Beagle, the grandfather of Billy Beagle * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Kate Micucci as Emmy Lou * Tia Carrere as Auntie Olina * Patton Oswalt as Mr McSnorter Guest cast * Guillermo del Toro as Mr. Talbot * Alice Cooper as Alistair Coop De Ville * Mario Andretti as Mario Mousedretti * Stephen Fry as Dr. Crutchley * Sabrina Carpenter as Nina * Camilla Belle as Almanda * Andra Martin as Mrs. Bigby Series overview Episodes Season One (2017-2018) # Mickey's Wild Tire! / Sittin' Kitty - '''January 15, 2017' # Goofy Gas! / Little Big Ape - January 15, 2017 # Race for the Rigatoni Ribbon! / Roaming Around Rome - January 16, 2017 # Agent Double-O-Goof / Egg-xasperating - January 16, 2017 # Mickey's Perfecto Day! / Running of the Roadsters! - January 20, 2017 # It's Wiki Wiki Time / Happy Hula Helpers! - January 27, 2017 # Ye Olde Royal Heist / Tea Time Trouble! - February 3, 2017 # Abra-ka-Goof! / Happy Birthday Helpers! - February 10, 2017 # Guru Goofy / Breakfast and Bungled! - February 24, 2017 # Going Upppppppppp! / Gone Fishin'! - March 10, 2017 # Goof Luck Charm / Teed Off! - March 24, 2017 # The Impossible Race / The Happiest Helpers Cruise! - April 14, 2017 # Smarty Goof / Adventures in Buddysitting! - May 12, 2017 # Daredevil Goofy! / The Big Broadcast - June 16, 2017 # Stop That Heist! / Lights, Camera, HELP! - July 14, 2017 # Mouse Vs. Machine! / Grandpa Beagle's Day Out - July 28, 2017 # Donald's Garage / Artful Helpers - August 11, 2017 # Ready, Get Pet... Go Pluto! / Figaro's New Friend! - August 25, 2017 # Garage Alone / Camp Happy Helpers - September 15, 2017 # The Haunted Hot Rod / Pete's Ghostly Gala - October 6, 2017 # Billy Beagle's Tip-Top Garage / Diner Dog Rescue - November 5, 2017 # Pit Stop and Go! / Alarm on the Farm! - November 17, 2017 # Happy Hot Diggity Dog Holiday! / Happy Holiday Helpers! - December 1, 2017 # Hot Dog Daze Afternoon / Super Sweet Helpers - January 15, 2018 # The Grand Food Truck Rally / Cuckoo La-La - February 19, 2018 # Rockin' Roadsters! / Safari, So Good - March 23, 2018 Season Two (2018-TBA) # The Biggest Heist Ever / Thrillin' Hilda! - April 13, 2018 # Stop Lazlo! / The Hot Diggity Dog Show - May 4, 2018 # Donald's Stinky Day / The Hiking Honeybees - June 8, 2018 # Racing Rivals / The Hapless Helpers - June 22, 2018 # The Goofy Race! / Cuckoo for Cuckoo Clocks! - June 29, 2018 # The Roadsterettes! / Oh Happy Day - July 20, 2018 # Phantom of the Café / Cuckoo in Paris - August 3, 2018 # Super-Charged! / Super-Charged: Mickey's Monster Rally - August 17, 2018 # Super-Charged: Pop Star Helpers / The Chip 'N Dale 500 - August 24, 2018 # Mickey's Ukulele Jam / Grandpa vs. Grandpa - September 28, 2018 # Goof Mansion / A Doozy Night of Mystery - October 5, 2018 # Daisy's Photo Finish! / Super-Charged: Daisy's Grand Goal - October 19, 2018 # Pluto and The Pup / Trouble at Floochi's! - November 2, 2018 # Goofy's Drive-In / The Iron Mouse - November 9, 2018 # Mickey's Big Surprise / Meet The Beagles! - November 16, 2018 # Snow-Go With the Flow / The Happy Helpers on Ice! - November 30, 2018 # Category:Cartoons